


Accidents!

by CaptainL95



Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Class, rehearsals, performances, tea drinking, the girls of Afternoon Tea Time certainly have a lot of situations where they can't exactly easily use the bathroom. These are the tales of some of those members pushed to their limits, and the friendship that supports them in their lowest moment.





	1. Late Night Mio!

"Alright Mugi, truth or dare?" The four members of the Sakuragaoka High Light Music Club were doing what any girls would during a sleepover: prodding into each other's lives and secrets under the pretense of a game. That's what Ritsu Tainaka was asking Tsumugi Kotobuki about.

"Hmmm,,," Mugi grabbed a sweet from the shared plate, chewing it down as she thought. "Dare!"

"Then I dare you to try to play your keyboard with your feet!"

Mugi jumped up, ready to fulfill the challenge, until Mio Akiyama objected. "Why are we wasting time playing? I thought we all agreed we'd practice after you spent enough time getting the energy out at the beach!" After all, this was setup as a practice retreat to give the band time to rehearse. It should have been a time for the slackers to buckle down, but since they had chosen one of Mugi's summer homes as the venue, it just gave them more opportunity to goof off.

"We're too tired to play music now, Mio-chan," Yui Hirasawa mumbled as she fell over onto her side. "We promise we'll practice first thing tomorrow." Laying down, she very nearly fell asleep on the spot.

"Why can't any of you take this seriously? Do you have any idea how much work we need to do before we're presentable?"

Ritsu, Mio's best friend, was not going to let this pass. "You know what I think, Mio? I think you're just trying to get out of Truth or Dare before someone makes you do something embarrassing." Ritsu was leaning close to her black-haired partner, smirking, bringing every other girl to the same level of suspicion.

In response to the accusation, Mio started blushing bright red. "T-that's not it at all!"

"Is that so? Okay then, Mugi, it's your turn, you know what to do!" Amidst Mio calling her out, Ritsu sat back to watch the humor unfold.

"Very well, then. Mio, truth or dare?"

Frankly, Ritsu's earliest threat about what dares they would unleash upon her was somewhat frightening the bassist. "Truth."

Bad choice. "What's your biggest secret?" Yui and Ritsu looked at each other and "oohed"; given Mio's shy and timid disposition, this would be juicy.

"Hey, that's crossing a line!" Mio crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks, denying her friends that intimate bit of her life.

"Aw, come on, Mio," Ritsu begged, reaching over to pull her cheek. "It's the rules, you have to answer."

"No means no! I don't care, there are things I'm not telling you!" Still, even if she was angry at them, she still grabbed her cup of tea and sipped some down, as they all had. Mugi's food kept them going. "We're not getting any work done today, are we?"

"Nope," all three of the girls unanimously agreed.

Mio sighed. "Fine, let's go to bed. At least then we can start rehearsing early tomorrow." She stood up and reached over to her bag for her light blue pajamas, though she'd need to find a secluded room to feel comfortable to change into them.

Yui, in a near catatonic state, suddenly jumped into full alertness. "I call bathroom first!" Realizing what that entailed, everyone else tried to call her off, but it was no use, the guitarist was in before she could listen. They all sighed, they'd be up another hour now waiting for the room to free, probably wouldn't be worth it.

\---------------

Tossing and turning in the middle of the night, Mio looked very uncomfortable in her sleep. To the surprise of no one that had known her for long, she was dealing with a nightmare, only freed from its terrifying clutches when she was jolted awake, tightly gripping the blanket covering her. "Just a dream," she panted, regaining the bearings of reality. It was dark, very little moonlight shining through the windows, and the other girls out cold. Maybe now, if she was lucky, Mio could fall back asleep. Or, more likely, she'd be kept awake by fear, no doubt affecting her performance the next day.

As she soon discovered from the sensation on her legs, this was an absolute worst-case scenario. "No, there's no way..." Feeling up her lap, her palms met with the covering, damp, and there was only one possibility to how it got that way. "I did," she admitted, choking back tears early. Mio had a mortifying problem, in that she occasionally wet her bed, more than was acceptable for someone her age. Considering that was something she should have grown out of 10 years ago, she would sooner die than let anyone else know. She did the laundry when it happened, even her parents had no idea. And she had just gone and done it at a sleepover where she could very well be caught.

She was stunned, humiliated, and needed to shake herself back to her senses. "What do I do now?!" Realizing that was a loud outburst, she covered her mouth with her dry hand, praying that hadn't woken anyone up. By some miracle, none of the girls stirred in the slightest, so that just left the cleanup to deal with. She just had no idea how, this had only ever happened in her own bed in her own house, now she had the handicaps of knowing where nothing was and necessitating the most extreme stealth.

First things first, hiding the evidence. Unlike many other parts of her life, Mio didn't even flinch picking up the pee-soaked blanket, she was just too used to something most others would find gross. "Where do I put this now?" She didn't know where she could wash it, and even then, not like she could just hang it up outside without prompting questions. She couldn't just get rid of it either, not without the means to replace it.

"Bathroom." Little late for that, but she could get the first step down by washing the sheet out, and get the time to improvise the rest. Balling the quilt up, she carried it through the house very slowly, racking her memory to recall the exact location of the bathroom. Good thing she was retentive, she stumbled into it soon enough, flipping the light switch on with her back.

Surprisingly, given Mio's personality in the situation she had been dealt, she was calm. Well, as calm as she could reasonably expect to be, she was still pretty shaken up about the whole matter, a blush having remained on her face since she discovered her accident. "Alright, just need to rinse this off." With no choice but to use the sink, she turned the faucet on to a normal strength, until her heightened and paranoid senses deemed that too much, reducing the flow to barely more than a trickle. "This is going to take forever," she whined, feeding the affected fabric under the spout.

She spent the next couple minutes busy fixing her own mistake. In that time, her pants cooled off from an uncomfortable warmth to an also awful chill, sticking the clothes to her legs. That sudden change in sensation sent a surge of raw emotion through her system, icing her veins over. "Oh, what am I doing? I'm not 4 anymore, why does this keep happening?" From the way her breathing picked up into heaving, Mio could tell she was about to lose it. She turned the water off, leaned on the sink for support, just in time for her muscles to buckle as she cried at last, it was inevitable.

She probably wouldn't have heard it anyway, but her weeping masked the footsteps of someone approaching until they entered. On edge already, Mio was paralyzed by the intrusion, all she could do was stare at her invader, which turned out to be Ritsu rubbing her eyes. She was barely awake, using the minimum possible brainpower to make it here. She hadn't even noticed that the bathroom was occupied, which gave Mio just the slightest chance to make it out of this. "Ritsu, get out! I'm in here!"

The drummer yawned. "Sorry Mio," she slurred, "Didn't realize it was taken already." Over her shock already, Mio rushed over and started shoving Ritsu out. Unfortunately, Mio was not particularly strong, and couldn't remove Ritsu entirely before the force woke her up further. "Hey hey, I said I was sorry! I'll leave, you don't have to push!" Agitated, she stared right in the eyes of her black-haired friend.

In response, Mio yelped and crossed her arms over her crotch, doing her best to cover the dark, shiny stain practically begging for attention. That was the biggest mistake she could have made, Ritsu had only intended on meeting her friend's gaze with no interest on the rest of her body, not until Mio made a big show out of it. Now, curiosity had bitten, and Ritsu didn't give up on something she had set her mind to. "Alright Mio, what are you hiding?"

"N-nothing! I told you to leave!" She wouldn't dare remove her hands now, but she still attempted to shove Ritsu away with her body. It was just too bad Mio was kind of delicate, not that Ritsu was muscular or particularly strong, she could just still overpower the scaredy-cat bassist. With her secret exposed, Mio shrieked and hid her face in her elbow.

On the outside, Ritsu had no idea how to take what had been presented before her. The first thought was, of course, that she had wet herself, but there was no way it could be that. Mio was a high school student, they were the same age, it had to be something mundane, a simple spill or whatever. That was the only logical explanation, she just needed some proof to feel at ease. What could have caused it, she wondered as she looked for some answer, and she found the blanket hanging out of the sink bowl. OK, that made sense, she didn't pee herself, it was indeed something else. "Oh! I get it! Mio, did you wet the bed?" Smooth.

The interrogation finally broke Mio, and she collapsed and cried, not in a gentle sob, but a loud wail this time. "I'm a failure, Ritsu! How can you justify this kind of thing?"

Ritsu may have spent nearly all of their friendship teasing Mio and getting her worked up, but actual, genuine sadness was too much to bear. She squatted down next to her friend and put an arm around her shoulder. "It's not that bad. One little mistake, who cares? I mess up all the time!"

"And so do I! This keeps happening to me!" The attempt at comforting had only made it worse.

That reveal took Ritsu aback. "What? We've had sleepovers before, this hasn't happened before...has it?" Mio shook her head. "Was it just luck, then?" Mio nodded, Ritsu joined in with a slower nod, and they said nothing for a little while. "Hey...this isn't my fault, is it? I know I always freak you out, was I going too far this whole time?"

That was a surprise, Ritsu feeling genuine remorse for her irresponsibility, now Mio felt on the spot and awkward. "No, it's not your fault, this has been happening since before I met you. I'd still like you to stop, but-"

Without any warning, Ritsu jumped to her feet and rubbed Mio's head. "If it's not doing anything bad, then I'm not stopping! It's too fun!"

"It is doing something bad," Mio retorted as she leapt to standing. "It's making me feel like I can't trust any of you! Can you blame me, all three of you constantly make fun of me, why would I ever admit this happens to me?! It'd just give you more ammo!"

Unexpected yet again, Ritsu now hugged her friend. "Okay, I get it," she whispered while patting her back. "I understand not telling Yui or Mugi when you've only known them for a few months, but we've been friends for years. You didn't notice that it's always been in good fun, I've never tried to hurt you or make you feel alienated."

"Then you're really bad at reading people." It was easy to still be mad, everything from Ritsu's friendship to her discovering Mio's darkest secret, but there was still a sense of solidarity between bandmates, between girls, between best friends. "Help me."

"Sure," Ritsu agreed while stepping away so they could look at each other again. "I can find some way to hide that blanket, tatami mats aren't hard to clean, and I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"That's not what I meant," Mio muttered, looking down at her feet, and her pants by extension. "I didn't bring another pair of pajamas. Or panties."

"That's it? That's not a big deal, just go commando."

"I'm not doing that!" She broke out into one of the brightest reds she had ever blushed, her underwear was a sensitive topic.

Again, Ritsu was right on top of it. "Got it. Well, I don't mind. You mind turning around?" Mio hadn't figured out what the plan was, but she still obeyed. Behind her was just the sound of rustling clothes for a little bit. "Okay, here you go!"

Mio looked, and Ritsu was happily holding a pair of orange boyshort panties. And considering the noises from before, she had a decent idea where they had come from. Apparently, she looked apprehensive about it, because Ritsu prodded her on. "Listen, it's either this, asking Yui or Mugi, or nothing."

The bassist agreed and took the item, her friend turned around to provide privacy to change. Finally, she got the chance to remove her wet clothes, she was more than thankful that time had come. With a bit of a tug to unstick the pants from her skin, they fell to her ankles, and she could see her own panties. They were initally blue and white striped, but now covered mostly in yellow, especially on the back. Cringing, she slid them down her legs and stepped out of both articles, hurrying to wipe herself down with some toilet paper to redress faster. The shorts were snug, and she had to struggle to get them all the way on, but they were soon enough. "They alright," Ritsu asked, turning back now that things were silent.

"Um...they're a little bit tight, and I don't like how constricting they are." She also had a complaint about them being warm, but it seemed like a rude thing to protest, especially considering her lack of focus, being nervous about being looked at in nothing more than underwear.

"Then you don't have to buy them for yourself. Point is, are you fine with it? Can your perfectionist tendencies live with them for another day?"

"Yeah, I'll survive." She shuffled on the tile floor, twisting her long hair between her fingers. "Ritsu...t-thanks. That was probably the nicest thing you've ever done for me."

"Have I really set the bar that low? Fine then, 'apparently best friend', let's just finish this off and go back to bed." She yanked the blanket out of the sink and led the way to the exit, until she froze right at the doorframe, pivoting to face Mio and stiffly offering her cargo. "Actually, can you wait outside for a minute?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I got up because I really needed to leak, and, you know...still do. Might not make it until we're done with this." She put on a goofy smile, trying to not let it linger.

Mio sighed, reluctantly taking the thick, drenched item. "Have a little more shame." Ritsu didn't even wait to be completely alone before running to the toilet, only just holding off ripping her pants down before the door shut. A loud, relieving pee was nothing more than a sit away.

From outside, Mio could hear every detail of this toilet visit. All the splashing, sighing, moans of "that's good" and other things like it, it was uncomfortable to listen to. Ever since grade school, Ritsu had been pretty open about this kind of thing, but this was the first time it had ever been so close. She couldn't help but feel jealous. "Why couldn't that have been me?"


	2. Natsu Fest Azunyan!

The large crowds of people, the stale smell of sweat, the heat and humidity of the summer sun, and the distorted acoustics of rock. There was no doubt about it, this was a music festival. This was Natsu Fest, and Afternoon Tea Time was going to enjoy it. Not as performers, a high school light music club wasn't nearly prolific enough for that, but they were going to enjoy being in the audience.

Not all together, though, it'd be a waste to bunch all six of them and only be able to see one performance at a time. Instead, they paired off, Mio of course went with Ritsu, and Yui was with the youngest member of the club and fellow guitarist, Azusa Nakano. Right now, they had gotten lucky, standing relatively close to the stage of the outdoor arena, for a good view of the block of performances they were there to watch.

"Azunyan," Yui called, using her pet name for Azusa, and hugging her as she always did. "Look at that guitarist! Look at all those fancy things he's doing!"

There was a certain part of Azusa that wanted to really talk down to Yui, enlighten her that what the guitarist in question was doing was pretty standard showboating. But Yui was so optimistic and cheerful, purposefully bringing her down felt like a cruel thing. And it also seemed like it'd be rubbing in that she'd been playing guitar a lot longer than her senior.

Also, Azusa was distracted, not just in the external way by watching the show, but with an internal call added on. It was summer and they were mostly outdoors, their club adviser, chaperone, and old-school rocker Sawako Yamanaka had told all the girls it was vital to stay hydrated. That, plus the thumping bass shaking all who listened, made Azusa all too aware that she had yet to use the restroom since arriving on the fairgrounds.

It wasn't really her fault, she'd claim. They came here to watch music and that's what she was going to do. If she left now, she'd miss a handful of songs just waiting to get into the porta-potties she really didn't want to use, because of course there'd be a line. And if she left, she'd lose her good spot and be forced to the back, and Yui would be left alone. That could be catastrophic. It wouldn't be a problem if she made it a quick detour on the way to another stage, if they were planning to leave this spot within the next few hours.

Added together, it all meant Azusa would be holding for a while. That is, if she could even manage it, something looking more and more unlikely by the second. She was small, a distinct disadvantage in bladder capacity, and she was already so full. Really, she should have just given in already and realized it wasn't humanly possible to last, but it's not either choice was appealing, so she was taking the third option.

Unfortunately, given the facts, that third option was pushing until she inevitably wet herself, surrounded by strangers and someone she knew. She didn't know which was worse. "They can't really expect us to just hold it, or use those disgusting toilets," she whispered, drowned out by the instruments, defeating the purpose of even vocalizing.

Yet somehow, even amidst the din, Yui still noticed something was up. "Are you okay, Azunyan," she asked, looking her friend over with concern.

Azusa had no idea how Yui caught on. Did she somehow hear the muttering? Was she reading her mind? Or maybe Azusa was jittering and bouncing more than she realized, anyone paying attention would have come to the same conclusion. She just didn't want anyone on her trail, and began denying vehemently. "I-I'm fine, Yui-senpai. Just...tired, is all." Well, if she was only referring to a certain part of her, it wasn't technically a lie.

"Should we rest back at the tent?"

"What? No, I couldn't ask you to leave on my account!" She'd feel so guilty if Yui had to miss the show just because she was looking out for her. "If I need to, I'll take care of myself."

That independence talk earned her yet another Yui hug. "You're so adorable, Azunyan! I promise, I'll look out for you all the way!"

"No offense, Yui-senpai, but I'd feel more worried with you guarding me." The subtlety flew over Yui's head, who went back to watching the band, leaving Azusa free to once again mutter without fear of reply. "And I really don't want your brand of help with this." This delicate situation required finesse and precision, and this girl...good thing she had Ui,

The twintailed student was smart, even if she was purposefully pushing this problem away. She knew, if she waited until it was an absolute emergency, she wouldn't have the time to act. She needed a solution of some kind, she just wasn't getting it here.

That's what phones were invented for, Azusa reasoned as she pulled the device from her shorts pocket. So which one of her friends should she text to ask for help, she considered as she scrolled through her contact list. Somehow, she doubted Mugi would be of much use, and Mio would probably collapse just being put on that kind of spot. Maybe a tomboy like Ritsu would have an answer, Azusa might even be able to live with Ritsu being Ritsu and telling everyone afterwards. But she still had some instinct, a nagging feeling that it wouldn't help much.

That was every member of the light music club, none were really great, but at least one had a maybe lead. Azusa was about to open her conversation with the drummer, but one more name stuck out in her address book: Sawako Yamanaka. "That's...possible. She's done this kind of thing for years, she has to know what to do." It was all she had now, so she started a new message and furiously typed. _Miss Yamanaka...I'm in a crowd and I really need to use the bathroom. What do I do?_

She anxiously awaited a reply, it felt like an eternity before her phone chimed in her hand. _How stuffed together is the crowd?_

_Decently dense, I guess. What does that have to do with anything?_

_If you've got the room, just pee yourself._

Azusa was really not expecting that to be her answer, she almost dropped the phone in shock. _What kind of advice is that?!_

_That's what everyone does at these things, it's better than losing your spot and waiting forever to use a porta-potty. No one's paying attention to you and they won't see it later under your skirt._

_That's beyond disgusting! Is that what you're telling everyone?_ She hesitated, but sent a followup text shortly after. _Besides, I'm wearing shorts._

_I'll tell them the same thing when they ask. And I told you all to wear skirts._

_And that's why?! I assumed it was just for temperature, like a normal person!_

_Listen, you can do what you want, I'm just telling you what happens, make of it what you will._

This was far from the first time the adviser had campaigned to put the girls in compromising situations, usually revealing or otherwise inappropriate clothing, but never anything this bad. And, even if her suggestions were disconnected from reality, they came from an earnest place. Was it worth taking this one at face value?

Azusa had to reconsider everything. Now, she was seeing all the girls wearing skirts in a totally different light. "They couldn't possibly all be doing that..." She didn't want to believe it, because it was a gross thing to picture, but something else was bothering her much more. Yui, standing right to her left, was wearing a skirt. Azusa wasn't thinking she had done it, given the knowledge that the first to ask was herself, but another, worse question lingered. "If she knew...she wouldn't, would she?"

This possibility was bothering her. A lot. She couldn't stop thinking about it now, not just the need to know if everything she knew about her upperclassman would be shattered. Also, there was a new visual playing itself over and over, of pee pouring out from beneath Yui's skirt, rivulets snaking down her leggings, all of it puddling beneath her and the girl producing it looking not at all bothered.

That kind of image was definitely making Azusa's bladder way more restless and agitated, sympathy desperation from an imaginary scene. Suddenly, her need escalated from already bad to totally unbearable. If she was as shy as Mio, she would have barely resisted grabbing her crotch tight, the only thing preventing her from completely flooding her shorts now. It was do or die, something needed to be done this second. And she'd need help from a limited pool options. "Yui-senpai...help," she mewled, pulling on the sleeve of Yui's shirt.

Yui faced Azusa, who wasn't hiding her predicament. "You need a potty break, Azunyan?" She didn't even sound surprised, it was just a legitimate question.

"M-Miss Yamanaka said I should just do it here, she says that's what everyone does."

"Do they?" Yui looked around to investigate everyone, just as Azusa had. "Well, what do you think?"

"I..." Before she could finish the thought, Azusa began crying, full stop. "I really don't want to!" Her legs locked up, all she could do was tremble and clutch for dear life.

"Then we won't." This was the most sincere Yui had ever acted around her club members, gently putting her hand on Azusa's shoulder. "Let's get out of here while you still can." The younger girl couldn't even see through her tears, she just shuffled off following her senpai's lead. She was only barely aware of the music and crowd's noises growing dimmer over time. She had no idea where they were going, she could only trust Yui's judgment, a dangerous proposition any other time.

After some distance she couldn't judge, the movement stopped. "Wait here, Azunyan," Yui instructed, running off somewhere.

"Please...please tell me she didn't get distracted." The intense desperation had eased up just ever so slightly, barely enough for her to open her eyes. And oh, she was so happy with what they presented. Yui had guided her to the porta-potties, she didn't even care how gross they were anymore, she was just relieved that she had something workable this close. Just one issue, exactly as she had feared, the line to get in was incredible. She couldn't even see her guide amidst the new crowd.

Her heart dropped hard enough to crash into her stomach, it wouldn't be possible to hold long enough to make it through the queue. Azusa already felt about to burst, with the stinging pain in her abdomen, with the heavy breathing required to keep some kind of balance, and still dribbles leaking into her underwear already, no doubt soon the rest of her bladder would do the same. Her crotch was getting warm and damp, a very small fraction starting to be felt on her knuckles through the denim of her shorts. "No more...I'm at my limit, no more..."

"Azunyan, come on," Yui called from ahead. "I asked ahead, you can cut in line!" She rushed to Azusa's side, attempting to push her further along. "But you have to hurry! Quick!"

"I'm so sorry, Yui-senpai, I can't make it another step." She just barely choked it out before anything she said would be drowned out by a loud hissing and splattering, when everything between Azusa's legs began being soaked by a cascade of pee running down in an impressive display of power. It was hard to tell which was feeling the majority of the downpour, her shorts turning a much darker, shinier shade of blue, or the dirt beneath her feet unable to soak up the waterfall it fell victim to, the puddle instead splashing back up onto her socks with each bit of new fluid joining.

She was already crying before, that didn't change once her accident began, but it looked so much more heartbreaking all put together. Everyone else ahead of her in line, regardless of gender or disposition, felt sorry for the poor high school guitarist. They could all guess this was the most mortifying moment she had experienced in a very long time, maybe ever, but they couldn't look away. With all eyes on her, Azusa could barely keep the strength to not collapse in her own filth.

All senses lost to embarrassment, the only thing she felt was an embrace. Not a playful glomp like Yui usually gave, but a loving embrace like a parent. Azusa wiped her eyes with her dry elbow to see her comforter, amazed to see it was actually Yui, giving off a whole new vibe, hugging her close but keeping distance of their lower bodies. Smart girl. "It's okay, Azunyan," she cooed, petting Azusa's hair like...like a cat.

She wanted to respond with self-loathing through the gasps of sobbing, she just couldn't find the air, allowing Yui to keep the lead. "This is what Ui always does when I'm upset, and it always makes me feel better. How about you?"

This time, Azusa made a concerted effort to steady herself, at least enough to speak. "B-better...but I feel disgusting." Yui nodded, and stepped back to give Azusa the space to finish. It was an awkward silence, for sure, but Azusa was finally freed from its shackles after what felt like forever.

\---------------

Beneath the canvas of their tent, Azusa remorsefully looked over her stripped clothing. Her shorts were drenched, her white panties were basically ruined, and it looked like she needed more sunscreen too. Yui was off getting a towel wet in the river to give her friend a way to wash off, so she had that coming, but she still felt down.

But she stopped being so gloomy as panic took hold, with the sound of the tent's zipper opening behind her. She didn't even take a second, she hid her wet items beneath the nearest object just before they would have been visible. "Oh, sorry Azusa," Ritsu apologized, "Didn't know you were in here."

"W-what are you doing back already?"

"We're just stopping by for a quick change. Mio had a little 'incident'," the drummer snickered, prodding her partner's upper arm.

"It's not my fault her advice didn't work," Mio muttered, upset and bashfully covering the front of her skirt, as the tent flaps were closed once more.

Sure she had privacy again, Azusa pulled her belongings back out. "No way...Mio couldn't have." Given what just occurred, it was hard not to associate a similar scenario, but it just seemed unbelievable. "No, that's not possible, Mio's better than that."


End file.
